(Creepypasta) New To Town
by Mr. StoryTime
Summary: 11 year old boy moves in to a new town in Washington State with hes mother after a divorce with dad, when he started to settle in something caught hes eye, smoke. wondering is there a fire he goes to see what is happening...he will regret going


**New To Town ( Creepypasta )**

5 years ago… i was 11 years old, Me and Mom move in a new house in a small town nothing around it their was only 45 house. When after the divorce with my Dad. I was just getting settle in until and my mom, my mom made some new friends so she went out I knew she left… she does it everyday when she makes party friends…hours past it was night so I got ready to sleep not worrying about my mom. But I heard a nose outside at night ( 9:12am ) I slowly open my eyes and look to my left where my window Is. As I look in a distance I see a black smoke behind a house across from my. I walk out of my room heart pounding sweating and scared I went to my mom's room… she wasn't in their I ran to the kitchen also wasn't in their living room, and Bathroom No where backyard no where to be seen. I check the front yard she wasn't their… I look in the air where the smoke comes from. I slowly walk to it and check around me as my feet slowly touching on the ground and trying to not make a single noise sweating and shaking like hell bumps on my skin AND THEN I heard a scream it sound like my mom. I starting running trying to make less noise as possible. Running on the side of the house, getting closer to the smoke. Then I peek over the fence and seen…. My mom burning to death but seeing her smiling. She was in the middle and everyone was around her watching her die slowly as she moans in pain it seems like they worship something. At this point I was in shocked crying quietly watching my mom dying then one single person look to me I fell and heard a noise from the side of the house I was on he look at me and yelled loud as he can. It-it…..sound like the demons from hell is summoning them to attack me. Then they all look and started yelling. I started to sprint as fast as I can then I heard the gate open from the fence. I look back and saw them walking to me it-it made me feel like I was running slow as hell. While i was running i see a Forest i look behind me... no one was following me but...but i still hear the yells those...those damn DEMONS KILLED MY MOM OR WHATEVER IT WAS...then... the side of my eye i see something approaching me walking really fast i slowly look to my right. they their are...looking at me. no longer walking to me. they slowly tilting there head to the left. forgot to say...they're about 5 of them with Big Knifes, dress in black can only see their eyes but...but their eyes while red, blood coming out of them. made me shake in fear, and my knees weak, They were saying something sound like 'Come join Us...Come join Us" they started to run to me, i turn and ran thinking why me, why do they just want me then BOOM i was asleep... my eyes slowly rise to see where i was dizzy can't see, i finally got and look where i was in a white room carvings on the walls i look around. Look to the door and ran to it but falling still kind'a dizzy i finally got up trying to open the door 'damn its locked' i put my ear onto the door hearing foots steps run past as it slowly turns silent. hear more running, at my door, i hear keys entering the keyhole i run to the corner i was in and lay down to act i was asleep. My door slowly opening, my heart pounding fast each second, that thing walks to me touching me more like poking me then i he says hes the one, he walks out of the room fast and close the door, again...hearing the footsteps go silent. I stay there for a minute laying there. I get up walking to the door slowly turn the nab praying to be open. 'Yes unlock' slowly opening the door to white hallways, i look to the left Floor 7, look right floor 8 and stairs. "well, floor seven it is" i slowly walk out of my room hearing screams and baby's crying i wanted to help so i walk to one and turn the door nab... lock i put my ear onto the door hearing scream a baby then silent then i hear footsteps coming to the door "Shit" run to the left corner of the hallway look to the sign main hallway in fear, can't breathe this is where all them are if they hear me... i'm gone... right there... the alarm went off looking at the lights flashing red i ran fast to the stairs leading down i hear voices behind me "HES DOWN THERE GET HIM NOW" i ran so fast almost falling down the stairs looking up and seeing them rushing down. I make it to the floor 1 i bush into it i look to the left nothing but a white hallway look to my right more of them but the sign says Exit "Fuck!" i started to run left and toke a right, right before i gave up hope, Exit. I ran so fast losing my breathe they are right behind me i open the door locked... " No..No" i started to cry, continuing run, i was notice that the hallways was turning black and dark, they wasn't following me anymore. i look behind me nothing, front of me, light. i ran to the light rain touching my face i went up the ladders i notice that i was in the under ground "why are they under ground" i got so much questions... walk far away from their found a payphone and couple of change called 911 told them what happen...then in the side of my eye...their they are...

(More to Come Soon, Give me Feed Back, if you want i can change the ending)

-Jokebox


End file.
